


Bony Mushroom Mail Delivery

by ACharmyB



Category: Super Mario 3D World
Genre: Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACharmyB/pseuds/ACharmyB
Summary: Dry Bowser and Mail Toad go on a mail delivering quest together to help the mushroom mail man get his overbearing duty done! Mainly because the skeletal reptile pities him.





	Bony Mushroom Mail Delivery

Dry Bowser sighed as he rolled his eyes, trying to stack up a tower of tires on the white puffy clouds overlooking the different colored vibrant platforms. "I take it that you guys are heading to another expedition?"

"How did he know about it?" Mail Toad asked, the purple Toad trying to hold onto his hefty bag full of mail.

The group of Toads glanced at each other as they all squabbled, while Dry Bowser simply continued placing tires onto his tire tower until he managed to get it reach his height.

"Anyway, that doesn't manner. You wanna come with us on a treasure tracking adventure?" Captain Toad stated as he pulled up his pants.

"I'll pass." Dry Bowser stated as he began taking pictures of his tire tower.

"You know, I do have some mail to deliver... maybe you could be of some help!" Mail Toad exclaimed as he bounced up.

"And just why would I want to help you?" Dry Bowser scoffed as he folded his bony arms, the skeletal reptile not being convinced.

Mail Toad was quick to form tears in his eyes, holding his hands together as he began trembling. "B-Because I'm pathetic and can't deliver all this mail myself."

Dry Bowser watched Mail Toad cry for a couple of minutes, with him deciding to place his right bony hand on the crying mushroom's cap. "Fine. You managed to make me feel sorry for you. Let's get this done with. Let me just-" He was about to take one last photo of his tire tower when the Yellow Toad collided into it in a clumsy manner, making the reptilian skeleton mad as he spewed purple flames at the Toad of yellow color, giving him a quick jolt of electricity as he turned to Mail Toad. "All right, let's go."

"...So what do we do?" Green Toad asked as he looked conflicted.

"We could map our route towards the ruins nearby. What do you think, captain?" Blue Toad asked as he glanced around while holding a map in his hands, wondering where their leader was off at.

Little did the Toad Brigade know that Captain Toad was watching Toadette farting nearby, the gassy mushroom girl unleashing a stinky storm of smelly flatulence.

"Golly I sure do love baked beans!" Toadette giggled as she was fanning the air with one of her hands while rubbing her growling stomach with her other, of which was rumbling above her deep pitched bassy and wet farts.


End file.
